bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shawn Flynn
is an Irish merchandise worker of Heavenly Toys. As a creator of numerous toys based on the cartoon characters made from Joey Drew Studios, Shawn works in the Heavenly Toys department and is irritated about Joey Drew's perfectionism. Personality While his personality outside of work is unknown, (save for the fact that he has a somewhat twisted sense of humor, which is shown by the fact that Shawn painted some of the Bendy dolls incorrectly as a practical joke), Shawn appears to be a worker who is not as obsessed with detail as his employer is, and speaks in a working class Dublin accent. He grows frustrated about getting accused of mistakes in his toy making, finding it frustrating that the people making such accusations are not helping the situation. Shawn is also implied to complain more than most workers on the job, judging by his tone of voice. Biography Early Life He recalls an encounter with Joey who chastised him for making a batch of Bendy dolls with a "crooked smile". He remarks that if Joey wanted to help the situation, he could give hints on what to do with the piles of Alice Angel's merchandise from the warehouse, as noted that he does not knew Alice or her name very well, referring to her merchandise as "angel whatchamacallit". Shawn remarks that Alice's merchandise is not selling well and thinks it is better for him to melt the dolls down than to keep them in a warehouse just to get rid of them all.CH3_AudioLog_shawn_crookedsmiles.ogg - Shawn Flyn's audio log | Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 - Rise and Fall Bendy and the Ink Machine In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Shawn's audio log is located inside the toy machine room up the stairs and behind the entrance of Heavenly Toys.CH3_AudioLog_shawn_crookedsmiles.ogg - Shawn Flyn's audio log | Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 - Rise and Fall Dialogue }} Trivia * Shawn himself is voiced by a popular Irish YouTuber Seán McLoughlin, better known as Jacksepticeye. Furthermore, McLoughlin, unlike other voice actors, uses his natural speaking voice to voice Shawn Flynn. ** Shawn was originally intended to be voiced by theMeatly, as well as countless others, but due to having troubles with using Irish accent during testing, as well as the fact that none of the other applicants had the accent that theMeatly was going for, he contacted McLoughlin about providing the voice: having already played the game on his channel, McLoughlin excitedly agreed."7 BEHIND THE SCENES FACTS about "Bendy: Chapter Three!"" - 2:12 * When listening to Shawn's recording real carefully, there is a sound of somewhat steams and slight explosions from the machinery of the tape's background. * A tweet on Bendy and the Ink Machine game's official Twitter account hints that Shawn has gone missing after Joey Drew's outburst over the slightest imperfectly-made Bendy dolls."So what if Shawn painted some of those Bendy toys with crooked smiles? Speaking of Shawn, has anyone seem him around since Mr. Drew blew his lid over those toys? #screenshotsaturday #BATIM" - Bendy. June 23, 2018. Twitter. * When using the Seeing Tool on his tape, the message "Top of the mornin'" can be read, referencing his voice actor's intro catchphrase. * Shawn is the only employee whose fate remains unclear, his name is not on a coffin and he does not have any letters at Joey's apartment. However, his unused name texture was meant to be revealed by using the Seeing Tool, alluding that the developers intended to make him deceased. References ru:Шон Флинн Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters